bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Velia Agostinha Vivax
"The clock holds still to foretell the final twilight, be it an angel or a devil that sits upon the end of trepidation.” —Somnium Fluxus Velia Agostinha Vivax '(ビバクスアゴスティ>ハベリア, ''Bibakusu Agosuteinha Beria), or simply '''Agostinha, is the power of Adjudicator Ajoris in the form of a separate entity, worshiped long ago by Diluculum Sanctus as a Goddess. Following the cult's destruction, Agostinha has been largely forgotten by humanity, save for the few who still believe in her. She is the progenitor of a number of spiritual races, most notably Sagi. As Agostinha was given her name by Axenus Divus Crux himself, she never refers to herself by it; her real name, if any, is unknown, referred to by the few who are aware of it as a name that should never be spoken. She is often nicknamed Mulier Alae Obscuri '(ムリアリスアラエオブス>クリス, literally "''Woman of Dark Wings"). Although initially worshiped within Diluculum Sanctus a ''dark ''Goddess, Agostinha is more correctly acknowledged in modern times as an entity of neither darkness nor light. Agostinha is a notoriously elusive being, having chosen to physically appear before only a handful of individuals thus far. Her affiliation (if any), identity, and intentions are indiscernible as a result of her highly unpredictable nature. While she seems to enjoy indirectly triggering bizarre events within the Human World and occasionally Soul Society for little more than amusement, she appears to have developed some sort of personal interest in Feronia. Because Agostinha does not seem to have any interest in Soul Society itself, she is not considered a threat by the Shinigami, although they are wary not to interact with her or anyone who has had any sort of contact with her. While considered by many to be a very bad omen if sighted, Agostinha does not seem to be entirely villainous—indeed, her depiction varies in fables of her exploits, ranging from “dawn of the end” for all existence to a savior meant to usher an eternal paradise. It is often written in such fables that what Agostinha becomes is for humanity itself to decide. Appearance Agostinha is a statuesque woman with a well-built and rather voluptuous physique. Befitting of her stoic disposition, Agostinha maintains a mellow expression, deceiving her fairly youthful appearance. Her peculiar facial features include her shortened thick eyebrows, thick eyelashes, and glowing eyes with slit white pupils and multi-colored irises—white pupillary zones and black ciliary zones. A red marking embellishes the center of her forehead. Tiny earrings hang from the tips of her long, pointy ears. Her brown hair reaches fully down her back and frames her face with outward-curved tresses reaching below her shoulders, directly in front of the similar-length fanned hair behind her ears; her hair is accessorized with a small golden hairpiece. She has black fingernails and toenails. Agostinha's most noticeable physical trait is arguably her massive black wings, which she keeps folded when not in use and appear to be constantly shedding. Agostinha wears a very long, intricate, collared black robe with golden lining that mostly obscures her bare feet. To accommodate her wings, the robe is entirely sleeveless and exposes her entire back as well as the sides of her breasts. The robe is cut around the hip, breast and collar area to reveal a white fabric. The robe is accentuated with two ornate golden belts—one worn around the waist, and the other worn directly under the breast area. Below the former belt is a glittering ring belt with a ornate heart-shaped locked attached; two red ribbons hang from the belt. Agostinha wears large gold-rimmed black bracelets around her upper arms and similarly-colored ornate bracers. Personality In the eyes of her most devout worshipers, Agostinha is a compassionate embodiment of wisdom whose pure intentions are certain, but cannot be fully understood by mere mortals. To most others, she is a menacing presence whose acts have all been for the sake of humanity's downfall. In truth, neither presumption can be disproved—Agostinha is an enigmatic figure who has both aided and hindered the few who have ever encountered her. And even to those who have personally encountered her, her motives remain unclear. All that is known is that Agostinha does indeed hold some deep yearning related to her compassion and cruelty alike. For what that yearning may bring to existence as a whole remains unknown to all but Agostinha herself. Agostinha appears to exhibit little emotion in both her consistently stern tone and bland expressions. She has been known to make use of a few facial gestures, such as raising an eyebrow at an unclear statement or question or even sighing quietly when struggling to get her point across. While generally laconic in speech, she is not above demeaning others with eloquently scathing remarks, particularly for their cowardice or fear, traits she is known to dislike in an individual. While she can give praise where due, she rarely refers to any individual by their given name, instead applying a fitting nickname according to their character or achievements (calling Eriplyla, for example, a “wayward nithing”). Acknowledging an individual's true name, to her, is to acknowledge the value of their individuality. Adding to her deistic countenance, Agostinha famously speaks in a ye olde dialect, but is known use a more modern dialect for those who may not understand her otherwise. While it is undeniable that Agostinha stands above mortality, she does appear to hold a modest opinion of herself. This is evident not only in her refusal to refer to herself as a Goddess, but in her own words that it is not power that crowns a god, but rather whom they are worshiped by. By extension, she looks down on those who are overly egotistical; it is often such individuals who attempt to contract Agostinha to be subsequently denied all mercy and punished by her wraith. Contrary to common belief, it is very rare for Agostinha to ever directly kill a mortal she has interacted with; such mortals more often die as an indirect result of self-indulgence or gullibiity. Those who have somehow earned her favor or completed her trials are almost always richly rewarded even if they are not aware of it. This was best seen by her decision to notify Silvio da Parma's family of his whereabouts even if she personally had nothing to gain from doing so. As Agostinha herself claims, whenever she has exhausted her own interest in a particular individual, she does not appear before them ever again, leaving their fate in their own hands. Exactly how mortals manage to pique Agostinha's interest is not entirely clear—while she has confessed of being drawn to Randa as a result of subtle similarities between the two, her “interest” in Silvio da Parma may have merely been little more than an attempt to amuse herself. Agostinha disassociates herself with mortals on a personal level as much as possible and sees them as little else than commodities for her amusement and enlightenment, and consequently holds no concern over one's opinion of her. Attempts to bond with her in some way are ignored as if they had never taken place. She does seem to be more sociable when speaking with children. While Agostinha does somewhat concern herself with the lives of those she has acknowledged for as long as they continue to interest her, she does not intervene directly should their lives be endangered and feels no remorse should they ultimately die before reaching their true potential as individuals. For those who have chosen her as an enemy and personally challenged her, Agostinha is much more willing to kill them directly should they ever regret their actions; otherwise, she is content with leaving them to contemplate a means to prevail against an enemy they could never truly defeat. This best demonstrates Agostinha's admiration of perseverance—the will to carry on with one's way throughout impossible odds. As an elusive being with little time spent in the known dimensions, Agostinha's interests outside of overseeing figures of interest are poorly understood. She does seem unnaturally inclined to appear in the late hours of the night to the spectacle of opera, suggesting some degree of fascination with the art. It is rumored that Agostinha's disembodied voice can occasionally be heard singing throughout similar periods of time. It was through an elaborate opera that a woman and her cohorts once willingly invited the enigmatic entity to appear before her, an invitation that Agostinha unhesitatingly obliged. Although unsociable, Agostinha does appear to have some sense of humor, a trait of hers which has resulted in many of her more bizarre divinations comedic folktales regarding them. To that end, she has been particularly fond of using irony as punishment for devotees who fail to meet her standards, such as ravaging the crops of ill-fortuned farmers with droves of locusts or any other suitable pest. History Reemergence in Egypt Birth and Fall of Diluculum Sanctus Life as Vincenzio da Rocca di Papa Powers and Abilities As an entity solely responsible for the birth of astronomically powerful spiritual races, Agostinha upholds her reputation as a Goddess who can create as well as destroy. Even so, her known capabilities in battle are largely weaved by the superstitions of her worshipers. Agostinha indeed never has any need to engage her self-proclaimed enemies directly, for merely her will alone is shown to be enough to vanquish those who persistently meddle in her affairs, regardless of whether she has physically manifested herself or not. Even when left without most of her “divine” powers as a result of having newly awakened, Agostinha simply dominated Randa during their first encounter, killed tens of thousands of Sagi simultaneously with a single curse, and even manipulated the cosmos itself in a particular instance. A Goddess or not, Agostinha is regarded by even non-worshipers as an omnipotent entity who simply cannot be defeated by any means, Agostinha herself stating that Ajoris' Corona Iudicis is the only technique in existence that can possibly kill her. Innate Abilities '''Profound Wisdom: Omnipresent Consciousness: Telepathy: Clairvoyance: Vox Calamitosus Aspects of Power Mater: Virginalis: Vetula: Equipment Bracers: 'An unnamed piece of equipment worn by Agostinha, forged from a mysterious, extremely dense metal. The bracers are black with shimmering golden edges; a white padding at the center is entwined with a golden embellishment that outstretches upward in a simple polygonal shape to further reveal the padding and extends downward in a wing-like fashion which curves upward on either side, pointing toward its polygonal edge. While commonly believed to be mundane, the bracers are said to weigh ''several tonnes, which, assuming this is true, is a testament to Agostinha's unfathomable physical strength and durability given that the bracers do not seem to hinder her movement. While the bracers seem to be capable of withstanding virtually any form of impact, their purpose is not fully understood. Regarded as an icon of Agostinha's power and fashion, the bracers are commonly replicated and worn as a symbol of devotion to the enigmatic woman. 'Salivari Nigra Curruscirculi '(サリバリ・ニグラ・カーサルサークリ, Latin for "Salivating Black Chariot Rings"): Relationships Randa Primarosa Having experienced the full brunt of Agostinha's cruelty while surviving to tell the tale, Randa is Agostinha's most passionate enemy. Agostinha appears to have developed some form of interest in her, which is likely why she spared Randa during their first encounter; presumably, this is pertinent to the fact that Randa is so far the only individual who seems to be further compatible with Agostinha's power. As occasionally hinted, while Agostinha is fully capable of killing Randa at a whim, she does not wish to do so, but is rather intent on observing her actions and understanding her resolve to oppose seemingly impossible odds—namely, killing Agostinha. Agostinha is, evidently, intent on killing Randa should she ever choose to forfeit her established goal. It is possible that the massacre of Diluculum Sanctus' members and Agostinha's subsequent battle with Randa was solely to draw out the latter's latent power and unbending desire for vengeance. Randa is one of the few individuals Agostinha refers to by birth name, indicating that Randa has earned her respect in some way. Ichchha-un-Idika Edha Guha Thakurta Agostinha has developed at least a marginal interest in Ichchha, having directly turned her into a Sagus, despite her Quincy heritage, against her will to some unknown end. Agostinha acknowledges Ichchha as Axenus' successor following the foundation of Diluculum Aeternus, but seemingly does not wish to disrupt her efforts despite having no feelings of compassion towards her. Axenus Divus Crux Agostinha has been consistent unclear regarding her opinion of her most notable contract with Axenus as well as the man himself. When confronted by Randa regarding her supposed betrayal of Diluculum Sanctus, Agostinha merely blamed Axenus' refusal to heed her warning when discussing the terms of the contract, although further details of said discussion were left unmentioned. Today, Agostinha rarely mentions Axenus and seems more interested in Ichchha's continuing his legacy. Eriphyla Agostinha has appeared before and mentioned Eriphyla only once, making clear of her disdain for the woman by referring to her as a "wayward nithing," referencing her rather needless period of inactivity and refusal to directly assist her own allies. Glacies Fidus Although Agostinha is fully aware of Glacies' resurrection as a canine, this event has seemingly done little to pique her interest, just as she had apparently ignored the existence of the other two Diluculum Sanctus founders. Nevertheless, she appears to be watching him closely for an unknown purpose. Garland Dragan The birth of Ajoris' effigy has piqued Agostinha's interest to the extent that she has grown significantly more active over the years. Although she has yet to personally appear before the young Demigod, Agostinha has discussed her eventual maturity with Randa herself, referring to Garland as Randa's "final trial." Agostinha appears to be protecting Garland's existence to some extent, and this is rumored to be part of the reason Randa spared Garland despite knowing of her dormant potential. Silvio da Parma As herself, Agostinha, by her own claim, had little concern over Silvio's fate, seeing it as little more than fleeting entertainment. As Vincenzio, Agostinha remained devoted to Silvio's cause and treated him like family, setting him on the right path whenever he faltered. Although she states that it was merely a facade, Agostinha admits that her time with Silvio was the closest she had come in a long time to experiencing some form of pleasure. Her life with Silvio had also helped her to better understand human emotions on a more personal level. Nevertheless, Agostinha moved on following Silvio's death and rarely mentions him in the present day. Mulier Aridus Mulier Aridus is briefly mentioned by Agostinha as a Sagus she had originally looked upon with great interest, but eventually rejected her in favor of Randa as Mulier simply lacked the will to live. Beyond this, their connection has not been further elaborated upon. Adjudicator Ajoris Although aware she has Ajoris to thank for her existence, Agostinha seems to hold little personal interest in her presumed creator at present. Displeased with Ajoris' obsession with power, Agostinha openly despises her and frequently taunts her for her apparent inability to claim back her original power. Although Ajoris insists to have created Agostinha unintentionally, Agostinha speaks of Ajoris' past as though she were the source of Ajoris' power from the beginning. Fully aware she is most likely capable of killing Ajoris at a whim, Agostinha has thus far refrained from doing so for reasons unknown. Quotes (Agostinha's warning to Axenus)'' “If thou would holdest my hand, might be I carry thee into the hollow abyss.“'' (To Feronia)' “Would thou think me pray of thy hunt? 'Tis folly unending, child, so clamored by the fallen flock. Dost thou seek merely to spill tainted blood in hope of arousing mine own ire ere you fall? A craven's solace, and a conviction I only gainsay. Indeed, might be even a dog's death preferable to a timeless wallowing in the filth from which thou spawned, yet I know thee well. From a simple fear of turning back left with naught a purpose, thou would journey onward upon the bind of eternity, arms raised and ire entertained, all for a right to name thyself mine everlasting bane, pleasant yet meaningless feed for a frothing black sheep. Alas, I shall accede; but heed my warning well, child: what awaits thee beyond the chaos thou hast wrought for thyself is not a fate predestined I have prepared for thee, but one thou shalt choose for thyself. Thou ill hast need of trepidation, for should thou ever stand firm in content with naught, I shall sway my hand and return thee to the soil, like as the rest.“'' (To Feronia)'' “'Tis a wonderful cry of acknowledgment, yet I fear thine own voice is naught but wasted on thee. 'Tis bitter irony that dictates the smallest of hounds bark with the greatest of vigor.”'' (To Feronia)'' “The hellish maw cloaks hind a tongue kept sweet, hm?”'' ''"No man for all his splendor has a right to the crown of ascension. Tis' a crown which he will hold not in his own hands, but in his equal—those of whom will kowtow before him." '' Trivia *All Images used in this article were drawn by the author. * Despite her seemingly complicated design, Agostinha is one of the easiest and most enjoyable characters for the author to draw. *Agostinha's first name is taken from an ancient city of the same name. Agostinha is a Portuguese name meaning "venerated" but is also a derivative of Augustus. Vivax is Latin for "long-lasting," referencing Agostinha's immortality. *Agostinha is the most powerful character the author will ever create on this site. *Originally, Agostinha was to be a main character of one of the author's original works, which was later scrapped. Since she has only been changed minimally, Agostinha was technically conceived long before any of the author's other works on this site. *In her earliest design, Agostinha had braided white hair, pale skin, and an inverted eye color; she appeared much younger and was intended to have a more lively personality. *Agostinha's abilities are partially inspired by the Triple Goddess of Neopaganism, hence the names of the primary categories of her abilities. Besides this, Agostinha is not based on any mythological goddess. *In terms of physical appearance, Agostinha bears some resemblance to Kaguya Ōtsutsuki of ''Naruto. ''This is purely coincidental—Agostinha's design was finished long before the debut of said character. *Agostinha's theme song, as chosen by the author, is Synaestheseum by Vladimír Hirsch. Category:Female Category:Neutral Category:Somnium Fluxus